Can I Love You?
by Aimoura Kyun
Summary: Aku tahu mencintainya merupakan sebuah kesalahan untukku. Walaupun kau memintaku untuk menjauhimu, tapi aku takkan sanggup. Walaupun aku sudah memiliki kekasih, bolehkah aku mencintaimu? Warning:OOC, badsumary, misstypo, alur ga jelas, ONESHOOT. SEQUEL? OTW!


_**Can I Love You?**_

A Naruto FanFiction

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fanfic ini murni dari otak saya, mungkin pengalaman saya Aimoura Kyuun :v

Pairing : Sakura Naruto

Rate : T rated

Gendre : Romance but not Romance and Friendship

Warning! : OOC, [miss]Typo, Garing Haha, Bahasa Amburadul, Don't like? Please don't read

A/N : mungkin semua character dalam FFn ini OOC, _Gommen ne!_

 _ **Can I Love You?**_

Aku selalu teringat tentang kalian berdua. Dikota ini aku milikmu, Naru-kun. Namun dikota lain, aku milikmu, Sasu-kun. Susahnya menjalani sebuah hubungan jarak jauh memang terbukti, entah aku mungkin aku yang terlalu lemah untuk bisa jauh dari orang yang aku cintai. Sekedar memberi tahu, aku adalah siswa pindahan karena orangtuaku ingin pindah rumah, sementara aku tidak bisa menolak mereka, dan pada akhirnya aku harus berpisah dengan Sasu-kun.

"Halo Naruto~" Aku menyapanya yang sedang berkutat asyik dengan laptopnya. Dia tidak membalasku, hanya tersenyum saja.

"Lagi ngapain? Tiap hari kamu ga pernah bisa lepas dari laptopmu yah" Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang selalu membuatku ingin selalu memperhatikannya.

"Ya begitulah. Lihat gambar ini, sangat cocok untukmu Haha" Naru-kun membalikkan laptopnya padaku, aku melihat sebuah gambar sepasang remaja dan bertuliskan, 'semacam tidak memiliki tapi takut untuk kehilangan, ada'. Akupun malah menjadi malu, dia sedang menyindirku.

Dua hari yang lalu, entah apa yang memulai pembicaraan tersebut. Tapi, yang aku ingat hanyalah Naru-kun menyuruhku untuk melupakannya dan menjauhinya. Jelas saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku hanya terdiam memandanginya, bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu padaku.

" _Sakura, Tinggalkan aku, Lupakanlah aku. Aku tau ini sulit bagimu, tapi kumohon. Sadarkah? Sasuke adalah pacarmu, ia sedang menunggumu di Tokyo" Aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya, begitu serius._

" _A-apa? Haha ada apa Naru-kun? Kalau bercanda ga usah seperti ini" Aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya, Aku merasakan sesak sekali, tapi sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum padanya._

" _Aku serius, Sakura" Mataku membulat, Doshite? Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini, Aku tidak bisa jauh dari mu._

" _Bagaimana bila jawabanku, Tidak?"_

" _Kau harus bisa"_

" _Aku tidak bisa, itu adalah hal yang tidak mudah" Aku terus menolaknya._

" _Ini memang tidak mudah bagimu, maupun bagiku" Kenapa? Dia sangat bersikukuh bahwa aku harus melupakannya._

" _Lalu? Kenapa kau tetap memintaku melupakanmu?! Aku tidak bisa bodoh! Tidak bisa!"Aku mengeluarkan semua luapan emosiku, tanpa sadar akupun menangis, aku tidak pernah bisa semudah ini untuk menangis karena laki-laki._

" _Memangnya aku apa bagimu? Aku bukanlah orang penting untukmu!" Tidak Naru-kun, kau salah._

"…"

" _Kalau begitu, jawab. Kau mengaggap aku ini memiliki hubungan apa denganmu?" Aku tetap menangis mendengarnya, menyedihkan. Pertanyaan seperti itupun aku tidak bisa menjawabnya._

" _Friendzone? Familyzone? Ojekzone? Kesetzone? Komporzone?" Bahkan saat seperti ini kau masih berusaha bercanda. Bagiku kau lebih dari itu semua._

" _Tidak Naru.."_

" _Lalu apa?"_

" _Entahlah, Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" Sebenarnya aku.. Menyukaimu._

" _Heh? Kalau begitu lupakan aku" Kau bodoh, tidak bisakah kau tau? Aku menyukaimu, sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal._

" _Tidak, seberapa banyakpun kau memintaku untuk melupakanmu ataupun menjauhimu, aku tidak akan bisa. Terserah kamu mau bagaimana" Dia hanya terdiam, mungkin kesal karena jawabanku, tapi itu memang yang sejujurnya Naru-kun!_

" _Aku.. pulang duluan, Hati-hati dijalan yah Naru" Kau memang yang terbodoh, Sakura._

"…" _Dia tidak membalasku, Gotcha.. ini yang menyeramkan, aku diabaikan lagikah, Naru-kun?._

Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, sehari dia mengabaikanku habis habisan. Dalam hati aku hanya dapat tersenyum miris, Sakura benar apa kata Naru-kun, kau sudah punya kekasih, tapi kau membuat kesalahan yang teramat fatal, menyukai oranglain? Hah bodohnya aku. Bagaimana jika Sasu-kun tau kamu menyukai oranglain? Kau bisa mati. Miris sekali aku ini.

'weeewtt'

"A-Aduuuhh~" Pipiku dicubit olehnya, Kebiasaan!.

"Bengong melulu sih" Yaa efeknya masih ada sampai sekarang, masih menjawabku dengan singkat-padat-jelas.

"Abisnyaa, emang kamu ga kayak gitu ke aku? Kayak gambar yang tadi gituuu" Terkadang, aku sangat ingin tau, dia menyukaiku apa tidak.

Ia tersenyum, "Tidak aku jawab juga kamu tau kok".

"Eh?" Lagi lagi ia membuat teka-teki.

"Apaa? Huft, tapi paling kamu jawab ga akan kayak gitu" Aku mencoba menebaknya.

"Biar Sasuke bahagia, aku jawab enggak aja yah" Ia menjawabnya tapi aku cemberut, aku tau kok Naru-kun mau jujur tapi dia masih ingat kekasihku.

"Kok bawa bawa Sasukee~ kalo gitu jawaban kamu iya yaah?" Aku terus menggodanya untuk mengatakan iya. Rasanya lucu sekali.

"Hmm, sudah aku bilang, ga usah aku jawab kamu pasti tau" Dasar ini anak, ngomong iya aja apa susahnya siih?.

"Kalo aku ke-Gr an gimanaa?" Ayoo cukup bilang iya aja, aku bahagia looh.

"Gak akan, kalopun ke-Gr an, memang itu jawabanku Bawel" Ia memandangku, mungkin antara sebal juga sampai sampai aku disebut bawel. Aku tersenyum, rasanya bahagia sekali. Aku ingin sekali memberinya kejutan, sekalian untuk tidak membuatnya mengabaikanku lagi.

"Naru-kun~ Antar aku yuk ke kantin?" Aku langsung menarik tangannya.

"He? Tanganmu dingin Sakura" Tentu saja dingin, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Ayo cepat~ sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" Aku cepat cepat menuruni tangga, lalu berhenti, iapun ikut berhenti.

"Naru-kun" Sapaku, ia menoleh kearahku. _Timing_ yang tepat, Tangganya kosong.

'grab' Aku memeluknya. Naru-kun, aku bodohkan?.

Namun dengan cepat iapun langsung melepaskan pelukanku. _"Gommen!"_ aku tersenyum, "Kamu tunggu aja disini yah, aku mau beli minuman dulu" Akupun melesat lari meninggalkannya. Bisa kurasakan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

Bukannya membeli minuman, kakiku saja sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan karena gemetarannya. Kami-sama tolong aku. Akupun langsung berbalik arah dan tidak jadi membeli minuman. Langkahku tertatih-tatih, Banyak pembicaraan maca macam terlintas di dalam fikiranku. Mengapa ia langsung melepaskannya? Jangan jangan setelah ini kau dicuekin abis abisan? Dimarahin? Aaaahh.. terlalu banyak resiko yang akan terjadi.

Aku melihatnya, memandangiku. Jantungku makin berdetak tidak karuan, perlahan lahan aku mendekatinya. "Hehe maaf yah, aku ga jadi beli minumannya soalnya ha…" Belum selesai aku bicara, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padaku.

Ia memelukku! Begitu erat, mataku sampai membulat karenanya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, ia tidak langsung melepaskannya. Sedikit lebih lama, dan akhirnya perlahan lahan melepaskan pelukannya. Mungkin aku sudah _blushing_ dihadapannya.

"Cepat, mungkin guru sudah masuk" Ia berjalan mendahuluiku, meninggalkan aku yang masih terbengong dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia.. Memelukku! Aku kembali tersenyum.

Naruto, taukan kau? Mungkin memang iya aku menyukaimu, Tidak bisa aku pungkiri bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak peduli kau suka ataupun tidak bahwa aku menyukaimu, Tapi mungkin di lubuk hatimu yang paling terdalam kau menyukaiku kan? Maka dari itu, izikan lah aku untuk menyukai mu, walaupun secara diam diam, walaupun aku telah memiliki kekasih di kota sana. Aku menyukaimu mungkin karena sikapmu, atau mungkin karena aku terlau sering untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tau aku salah untuk menyukaimu, tapi ini hanya untuk 3 tahun di SMA aku akan menyukaimu, sebelum aku akan kembali ke Tokyo untuk kuliah bersama kekasihku. Maka dari itu, _Onegai!_ Boleh kan, aku menyukaimu?.

 _ **Owari dengan tidak jelasnya. :v**_


End file.
